Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: Steel City is under siege. Can the Titans free the city with the help of a new friend? And who is this mysterious villain?
1. Negotiations go sour

Notes: Now here's an idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 1: Negotiations go sour

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

Three villains, tired of the lawfulness of Jump City, have closed in on the neighboring Steel City to take over it. Now no imports or exports can get through and they have a mighty robot army. To find a peaceful solution, the chancellor of Jump City has sent the famous young superheroes the Teen Titans to negotiate with the villains and free Steel City from their grasp.

"Tell me again why we couldn't take the T-Ship," asked a cloaked figure.

"Because the chancellor insisted we take his limo to engage in negotiations," replied a masked figure.

"Plus I am _not_ risking anything happening to the T-Car," said a tall figure.

"Please, why are we all wearing these cloaks?" asked a female figure.

"Supposedly to conceal our identities so the loser bad guys won't freak out," replied a short figure. Then the vehicle stopped in front of a huge building. The communicator came on

to reveal a man in a strange looking outfit covered in lights.

"You must be the ambassadors the chancellor sent. I am Dr. Light. The shield will be turned off for your arrival." With that the transmitter turned off.

"Let's go, team," said the masked one. They filed into the building where a robot led them to a meeting room with a long table. It motioned for them to sit down. Before they did

they threw off their cloaks, well all but one. "I did not like wearing that clothing, Robin," said a tall, red haired, orange skinned, green-eyed girl.

"Reminded me too much of that jacket I used to wear," said the cyborg, which was also his name.

"It was for concealment, Starfire" replied the masked boy, "But now we should be okay."

"It was pretty cool," said the short, green skinned boy, "Now I know why Raven likes to wear one all the time." He looked at the blue cloaked girl as she took down her hood to

reveal purple hair and eyes with grey skin.

"Whatever, Beast Boy, just don't get used to it. Only I can pull the look off anyway," she said with a smirk. The five main Titans (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven)

now sat at the table waiting for the villains to show up.

"Is this gonna take long?" asked Beast Boy. "They're cowards," replied Robin, "They'll give up in a second."

**In the control room**

"Ze are Titans!" cried a Frenchman in a white jumpsuit named Andre Le Blanc.

"They're here to try and force a settlement," said a man in a creepy moth costume, complete with wings, compound eyes, and antennae, named Killer Moth.

"Le Blanc, go stall them while we call the master," said Dr. Light.

"I'm not going in zere; just send some robots to block ze door," the thief shot back.

With that said, they called their mysterious master, who appeared on the viewing screen. He wore a mask that was pure black on the right and orange with an eyehole on the left.

"What is it?" he asked. "Your plan has failed, Lord Deathstroke. We cannot go against ze Titans." Deathstroke narrowed his eye in a menacing glare.

"Dr. Light, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again." Le Blanc backed far away and Killer Moth moved closer.

"Everything is ready, Doctor. The Jump City senate is tied up. Begin landing your troops." Dr. Light looked shocked. "Master, is that legal?" "I will make it legal."

"And what about the Titans?" Deathstroke scowled, "They should have minded their own business. Kill them immediately."

**Still waiting**

"Dude, they're taking forever just to surrender," said Beast Boy.

Just then gas began spraying into the room. "Poisonous gas," stated Cyborg.

"Gather around me," said Raven.

The robots (think the Brain's robots from 'Calling All Titans') gathered outside the room. They got a call from Dr. Light saying, "They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of

them." The robots opened the door only to come face to face with a shield of black energy. The shield then went flying at the robots to blast them away. More Robots piled in firing

their blasters. "Titans, go!" shouted Robin. He then threw exploding disks at a group of robots while smashing another group with his long, metal staff. Cyborg turned his right arm

into a sonic cannon to blast the machines. Starfire shot green energy, starbolts as they called them, from her hands and eyes. Beast Boy, being a shape shifter able to become any

animal living or extinct, morphed into a grizzly bear and began smacking away at the droids. Raven used her dark energy to pick up a robot and slam it into another robot.

"They're coming this way. Seal off the bridge," ordered Dr. Light.

"Bring in more troops. They'll be outnumbered," said Killer Moth.

"We will not survive," moaned Le Blanc.

The Titans were indeed outnumbered. "I think we need to regroup and think of a plan. Let's go team," ordered Robin. They all took off to another room where they saw a massive

army of robots marching out to apprehend Steel City.

"Man, this is an invasion. Titans East won't know what hit 'em. We've gotta help," said Cyborg. The team managed to escape the base and took off in another direction to think of

a plan. "How will we get inside the tower?" asked Starfire. BB looked over his shoulder and smiled. "With a little help from a friend." The others looked to see a fish-like creature

walking on two legs approach. "Tramm, it's good to see you," continued Beast Boy, "Can you help us get in?" Tramm nodded and pointed to the water.

Robin stated, "Of course, Titans East have a pool of water leading outside because of Aqualad. That's how we'll get in." "I'm not really a water person," said Cy.

"Dudes, don't worry," replied Beast Boy, "I'll just turn into a whale and carry you all in my mouth."

Raven winced, "Oh, there's an image." "Will it help if I take a breath mint?" "Possibly."

So BB popped a mint into his mouth and began to walk towards the water. As Raven followed she said, "Well, at least the negotiations were short."

BB dove into the water only to rise to the surface as a sperm whale. His huge mouth gaped open as the others, sans Tramm since he can breathe underwater, went inside.

With that, he dove deep and followed Tramm as he led the way.

**In the tower**

Titans East was talking to a senator from Jump City who was assuring them that ambassadors were taking care of the three villains and for them not to worry. He was an older man

dressed in a red robe with shoulder length white hair, a long moustache, a short beard, and a hat that covered his face so you could only see his left eye. Just then, his call shorted

out. A girl in black and yellow with insect wings on her back tapped the keys to try to call him back. "Hello? Senator Slade, are you there?"

A boy in red with a quiver of arrows and a bow propped his feet up. "Well, this can't be good." "Gee, you think?" replied a boy in a blue leotard with shoulder length black hair.

"No me gusta," said a pair of Spanish speaking twins at the same time as usual. They were dressed alike except one had plus signs on his outfit, while the other had minus signs.

This was Titans East. The leader was Bumblebee and the others were Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos. Dr. Light now appeared onscreen. "Greetings, Titans East. We've taken

the tower, but just to make sure nothing goes wrong you will be forced to sign a treaty stating that this isn't an illegal activity. I suggest you comply if you want to live, but it's just a

suggestion. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Just then they heard an explosion. The robot army blasted through and was making their way through the tower. They burst into the common room

where Titans East were seated. However, they heard a great bellow coming from the water. A large whale stuck its head up from the water and opened its mouth. The other four

Titans jumped out and attacked the robots. Not wanting to be left out, Titans East began to fight as well. Bumblebee flew into the air and pulled out two 'stingers' that shot out

energy bolts. Speedy began firing exploding arrows. Aqualad controlled the water from the pool to create a ball of water to hurl at the pesky machines. Mas and Menos shouted,

"Mas y Menos, si podemos!" Then, by touching each other, they sped at super speed around the room knocking down any other robots. "Good job," said Robin, "Now let's get

out of here." "We can take our T-Ship," said Bumblebee. The teams raced down to the ship, destroying any robots in their way, and prepared for take off. The ship was a large,

blue ship capable of sea and air travel as well as separating into five different parts. (The other Titans had one just like it but orange) Now they just needed to figure out how they

were all going to fit since it only seated five.

"I'm driving," Cyborg said matter-of-factly. "Fine," said Bee, "But I'm sharing your pod." She then shrunk down to bee size and perched on Cy's shoulder. It was decided that

Mas and Menos would share a pod, and so would Aqualad and Tramm. Speedy and Robin would get their own pods, while Star, Raven, and Beast Boy would follow by flying.

Now that that was out of the way, they piled in and took off to think of a plan to take back Titans East Tower.


	2. A New Face

Notes: Up next we have…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars, okay?

Titan Wars: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 2: A New Face

The T-Ship took off from the tower, but unfortunately some cannons had already been set up to shoot down any trespassing aircrafts. So even with Cyborg's expert flying skills

they took a good hit. "Aw man," said Cy, "We've been hit. This isn't my ship but close enough. With the damage we won't be able to make it all the way back to Jump City."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Robin.

"Obviously set down somewhere remote and get repairs," replied Raven.

**Meanwhile**

"Has the treaty been signed?" asked Deathstroke via the communication line.

"A ship got past our blockade, my lord," said a defeated Dr. Light, "The Titans got away and we are unable to locate them."

Deathstroke sneered, "I want that treaty signed. Luckily, I have my resources. I've managed to locate the Titans and am sending a professional to take care of them."

Just then another figure entered the screen. He wore a shredded black cape and body suit. He wore grey gloves and a grey belt as well. His mask was a skull with a red x on the

forehead. There were also red 'X' on his gloves and one on his chest.

"This is my apprentice, Red X. He will find the missing Titans."

The transmission was then cut off. Dr. Light looked at Killer Moth with a worried look.

"Oh great, now there's two of them," whined Light.

"We shouldn't have made that deal with him," said Killer Moth

**Back to our heroes**

There was enough power to get quite a ways away, but as they passed over a desolate desert area they had to land. The teams got out and assessed the damage. Little did they

know they were being watched. "Man," said Cyborg, "These parts can't be repaired. They'll have to be replaced." "And where are we supposed to do that?" asked Robin.

Just then the ground started to shake. Rocks fell everywhere around them and then they just stopped in midair held by a yellow glow. The team looked around. Then out of a

crevice there appeared a girl. She was a tad skinny with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore blue shorts, long sleeved beige shirt with a grey t-shirt over it, brown gloves and shoes,

goggles around her neck, and behind her right ear a silver butterfly hairclip kept the hair in place. Her hands glowed the same yellow as the rocks. As she walked up to the Titans

her hands stopped glowing and the rocks fell to the ground. Then she said, "Hi, I'm Terra. Having problems with your ship?"

"You could say that," replied Speedy. "You guys are the Teen Titans right?" she asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" said Raven.

Beast Boy jumped in front of everyone. "Hi, I'm Beast Boy. The handsome, green shape shifter. This angel is Raven. That's our obsessive leader Robin. Local alien hottie Starfire.

Technical genius slash video gamer Cyborg. And these other guys are Titans East. That's their leader Bumblebee. Robin clone Speedy. Fish-boy Tramm. Speed demon twins Mas

and Menos. Oh, and this pretty boy is Aqualad."

At his mention, Aqualad stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hello, Terra. Nice to meet you." As Terra looked at him, she began to feel weak. She took his hand and barely

uttered a soft, "Hi." They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds until Raven interrupted. "Ahem, can we continue this later?"

Terra regained her senses and said, "I know a place nearby that sells parts for vehicles. Maybe you could find what you're looking for there."

"Cool," said Cy, "Lead the way."

"Mas, Menos, and Tramm. Stay and watch the ship," said Bumblebee.

Terra used her powers to levitate a large rock over and jumped on top of it. She then moved forward beckoning the others to follow. They went a ways until they came to what

looked like an auto mechanic garage on wheels. As they approached they were greeted by a man in a leather jacket with a goatee and a white t-shirt with the letters DDD on it.

"What up, daddio?" the man said. "What did he say?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, my beatnik is a tad rusty," replied Beast Boy, "But I know he said hello."

"What brings you cool cats here?" asked the man.

"We need some parts for our ship," spoke up Bumblebee.

"You've come to the right place. What do ya need?"

Cyborg handed a list of the parts to the man.

"You cats are lucky. I just got some in this morning. It'll come to this much."

The man then gave Cy a piece of paper. Cy looked like he was about to faint.

"That much! We don't have that kind of money!"

"Too bad, so sad, man. Of course you could always enter in the big race tomorrow. The cash prize would more than pay for the parts. No flying of course. You gotta put the

rubber to the road. Other than that anything goes. But I gotta warn ya that nobody beats me, Ding Dong Daddy."

"We'll see about that," Cy said as he exited.

When he got a few feet away, Cy pressed a button on his arm. Robin stood next to him and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The others were wondering what was going

on. "How are we gonna compete?" asked Speedy. "Simple," said Cy, "I just called for the T-Car and I know Rob just called his R-Cycle." Robin nodded in response.

"I can help," said Terra, "I know this terrain better than anyone. I can help you avoid any obstacles on the track." "All right then," said Cy, "Looks like we're all set. Let's go back

to the ship and wait for our vehicles to arrive."

They went back and eventually the car and cycle showed up. It was agreed that Star would ride with Robin while Terra, BB, and Raven would ride with Cyborg.

**Elsewhere**

"Enter that race and make sure the Titans don't win. If they do just do what I'd do. Attack them anyway," plotted Deathstroke.

"Great minds think alike, boss," replied Red X.

"You have been trained well, my apprentice. They will be no match for you."

**The next day**

"All right, DDD," said Cy, "We've got our ship as the entry fee. This race is on."

"You cats still got no chance against me even with two sets of wheels."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Beast Boy, "Well, how about a bet? If we win we keep all the winnings and get the parts. If you win you get the winnings, the car, the cycle, and the ship. What do ya think of that?"

"Deal, daddio. Might as well say goodbye to yo wheels 'cause they're good as mine."

As he walked off, the team gave BB a death glare.

"That was incredibly stupid, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Indeed," said Starfire, "What shall happen to us if we lose?"

"We can't lose," was BB's reply. "We better not," threatened Cy, "Or Raven's gonna send you to another dimension." BB gulped and wished he kept his mouth shut.


	3. The Big Race

Notes: It took a while what with school and all

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 3: The Big Race

The time had finally come for the race. Dozens of people attended and sat on rocks all around the unofficial road. A couple of other racers had entered as well. The course was very long and had markers set up to show where the path roughly was. Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumblebee stood on the sidelines cheering for the others. Just then from a platform their appeared a humanoid creature wearing a red jewel around his neck.

"Greetings, racers. I am the Master of Games. Welcome to the big race today. Let's see who's here. Ah, our returning champion Ding Dong Daddy is here. And newcomers the Teen Titans have entered as well. As for the other races who cares about them. Oh and there is one more surprise contestant named Red X. But enough of that. Put your hands together for our sponsor, the great and all powerful Brain!"

A very large gorilla carrying something placed it near the edge of the platform. It was a brain in a jar that sat atop a pedestal adorned with a skull. The Brain spoke in a robot-like voice. **"Let the race begin." **The gorilla walked up to a gong and struck it to begin the race. The racers had to go around the lengthy track three times to win. And they were off!

Ding Dong Daddy, driving a hot rod straight out of an old car magazine, zoomed ahead followed by Robin, with Star holding on from behind, and Cyborg with Terra in the passenger seat with BB and Rae in the back seat. Suddenly, a black motorcycle with a skull on the front zoomed forward from the back. The rider put the cycle on automatic as he jumped over to the other driver's cars and used red x's to destroy them. When he took out all but Cy, Rob, and DDD's vehicles he jumped back onto his cycle. At the front of the line, DDD taunted Cyborg as he tried to pass. Robin had a bit more luck but was pushed back. DDD was in the lead followed by Robin, who was neck and neck with Red X, and Cyborg was last.

The team raced around the vast track and with Terra's help managed to avoid any natural obstacles. The track went through a canyon, a cave, an expanse filled with rock formations everywhere that you had to avoid, and finally just the wide desert for the finish. However, it was merely the start of the second lap. Now things were getting really dirty.

DDD let out several bombs from his car in hopes to stop the Titans. Of course, they managed to avoid any mess ups. Red X drove up next to Robin and attempted to kick him while he was close. Robin retaliated with a few kicks of his own while Star steered. While they fought, Cy pulled ahead to match DDD who pulled out a megaphone and taunted Cyborg. "Yo, you need to take that L7 set of wheels back to the garbage dump!"

This of course made Cyborg very mad. "Oh yeah? Anything goes, so Terra if you would please assist me and rid the race of this loser."

"My pleasure," she replied as juts of rock erupted from the ground in DDD's path. He swerved to avoid them though, and then he tried to shove Cy's car into a rock.

"Oh, he did not just ram my car!"

The vehicles kept going and still had a third lap to go. DDD pulled out all stops as with another ram, this time the T-Car was sent off course. Seeing that Robin and the mystery guy were behind him, Ding Dong Daddy unleashed a wave of ice across the road complete with large icicles to block the way. Robin and Red X kept avoiding them. Then Red X tried to ram Robin into one of the icicles. Starfire was fed up and shot a starbolt from her eyes at Red X's front tire. This sent him careening out of control and he smashed his cycle into an icicle. He was sent flying through the air, and just as he began to descend he teleported away. With the three drivers left, the race became tenser. Cyborg drove right up to DDD.

"BB, get your head inside the car!" Cy shouted as BB was sticking his now dog head out the window with tongue and ears blowing in the wind. BB then changed human and climbed out the window.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" asked a freaked out Raven. He climbed atop the hood, morphed into a velociraptor, and jumped on DDD's car. He snapped at DDD and tried to steer him off course. DDD was prepared and hit a button that brought out a small satellite dish that sent an electric shock at Beast Boy. BB was sent flying, but was caught by black energy. He was then swept back into the car.

Raven scolded him with a worried look, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, Beast Boy. You could have been killed."

"Why Raven," he replied, "You were worried about me."

Raven pulled her hood up to hide a blush, "Yeah, well, we are friends and team mates."

BB smirked and Cy gave Terra a look. She shrugged and they focused back on the race. DDD had pulled ahead and the finish line drew nearer.

He pulled out a bullhorn, "The Daddy's eyeballin' the finish line, pals and gals!" Robin sped up and was passing DDD.

"If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'!"

"Better start cryin'," shot back Robin.

"Whoa, cool cat, you got no chance if you got no wheels!"

With that said he pushed a button and a set of steel jaws emerged on the front of his car snapping at Robin and Star. The jaws got a hold of the back wheel of the R-Cycle.

"Here we come, Rob!" shouted Cyborg as they pulled in behind DDD's car. From the sides of the T-Car hood there appeared several lasers that fired at DDD's hot rod and caused him to start swerving to avoid getting hit. He was so preoccupied in fact that he didn't notice Robin move onto his car and when DDD turned to look he was met with a swift kick to the face that sent him flying. After a couple of minutes the R-Cycle passed the finish line followed by the T-Car.

"Dudes," exclaimed BB, "We won! I won't be sucked into another dimension!"

"Too bad," replied Cy with a joking smile.

So afterwards, DDD reluctantly parted with both the money and the parts.

"This is totally squaresville," he complained.

"Sorry, but code of the road states that there's no prize for second place," said Terra.

With that said, they left for the T-Ship so Cy could install the parts. While they waited, Terra got a chance to talk with Aqualad more, but then Robin came up to her.

"Terra, without you we probably wouldn't have been able to get through that race. Plus we're always looking for new members. So hat I'm saying is…"

Robin took out a communicator and placed it in her hand.

"We'd like you to become a Teen Titan."

Terra seemed at a loss for words, but then shouted, "Yes!"

"Welcome to the team, Terra," said Beast Boy.

"Hooray! We now have a new friend and team member!" exclaimed Star as she gave Terra a bone crunching hug. Aqualad shook her hand again.

"Congratulations, Terra," he said. "Thanks," she said softly.

"All right, ya'll," said Cyborg, "Me and Bee are done. So let's get goin' to Jump City."

Suddenly, from behind a rock there jumped out someone in black. It was that mysterious racer guy Red X. Robin quickly starting exchanging blows with him.

"Get in the ship!" Rob ordered.

Cy jumped into the driver's seat and Speedy, Mas y Menos, and Tramm got in the other compartments leaving an open one for Robin. Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Terra carrying Aqualad on a rock with her, and a now morphed raven Beast Boy took to the sky. The ship stared to ascend and hovered over the spot where Rob was still fighting with Red X.

Robin swiftly whipped out his staff and smacked Red X in the gut with it. He then used his grappling hook to get on the ship and into his cockpit. As the ship took off into the horizon, Red X stood and watched, knowing he'd get another chance to destroy the Titans once and for all.


	4. Debate and Action

Notes: On with the next chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't and will never own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 4: Debate and Action

So at last the Titans arrived back at Jump City. They headed straight for city hall to find that Senator Slade was waiting for them.

"We were all quite worried about you. When the East tower was taken we feared the worst. I trust though that you're all well?"

"Thanks for the concern, Senator," said Robin, "But there's nothing the Titans can't handle. Now down to business. We came here to appeal to the senate to see if they can do anything about this invasion. We would do something ourselves, but you know how touchy the senate can be."

"Indeed I do and it is an excellent idea to ask them for help first."

The senator turned to look at Terra.

"Who is this? New member perhaps?"

"You got that right," said Beast Boy, "This is Terra."

"Delighted to meet you Terra." "Same to you, senator," she replied.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, I suggest Robin and Bumblebee attend the hearing to plead this case seeing as how you are the leaders of your groups. However, I must inform you that the presiding chancellor may not be able to help you."

"Why's that?" asked Bumblebee.

"He has little power really. The bureaucrats are the ones really in charge. I suggest that you cast a vote of no confidence in the chancellor."

"But he's been supportive of the cause. It was his idea to go over and try and negotiate with the villains," replied Robin.

"Well, the only other option would be to submit a plea to the courts."

"They take even longer than the senate. We have to do something quickly or Steel City will be overrun."

"To be realistic I think we must accept the villains control over Steel City for the time being."

"Well I certainly ain't about to do that!" exclaimed Bee.

"Calm down, Bee," said Cyborg.

"Look team," said Robin, "We have to go. While I and Bumblebee are at the senate meeting you all wait at the tower. Oh, and just as a suggestion you might try training."

With that said, Robin, Bee, and Senator Slade made their way to the senate.

"I think he was being sarcastic," said BB.

"Really, you think?" replied Raven.

"I don't want to agree with Robin, but we probably should," said Cy, "Besides it'll give us a chance to really see Terra in action."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" question Terra as they headed for Titans Tower.

**A little later**

Senator Slade, Bumblebee, and Robin were seated in the senate chamber waiting for the chancellor to arrive. All the other delegates were there as well. At last the chancellor entered with another man and they opened the floor to hear the Titan's plea.

"Because of the attacks on Steel City by these wayward, second rate villains, the whole city is in danger of being wiped out," said Bumblebee.

"That's outrageous!" shouted someone from behind Bee. She turned to see who it was.

An old man with a cane and glasses was standing up. With him were a rather round fellow in an overcoat and a tall, muscular, bald man.

"And who are you?" asked Bee.

"I'm Mad Mod, my ducky. These here blokes are Control Freak and Katarou. I represent the 'villains' as you put them. I came to say that there's no proof that Steel City has been invaded. It hasn't even been on the news. So I say you chaps send a commission just to make sure the little sprogs are telling the truth."

"I agree," stated another delegate from across the room.

The chancellor was about to speak when the man next to him began to whisper something to him. "Enter the bureaucrat," said Slade aside to Robin, "The one really in charge of the city. Now the chancellor's strength disappears."

The chancellor spoke, "Will you let a commission be sent to obtain proof?"

Robin jumped up. "No we will not! We didn't come all the way here so you could discuss this in a committee. If we can't get any action then I suggest that new leadership is needed. I place a vote of no confidence in the chancellor."

The senatorial chamber erupted in an uproar. Slade leaned in towards Robin.

"You did the right thing, Robin. Now they will elect a new, stronger chancellor that will solve this problem."

**At the tower**

Terra was going through the training course showing off her geomancy powers. Robin and Bumblebee had finally got back and were watching and waiting for something to happen.

Just then, Senator Slade called on the communicator. They patched him in on the big screen. "Hello, Robin. I've called to inform you that I have been nominated to be chancellor of the senate. Two others were as well, but there will be no need to worry."

Robin was silent for a while. Then he spoke, "Senator, this is your arena. We have to go to ours. The Titans are taking back Steel City."

"But Robin, be reasonable. Bumblebee, if you go back they will make you sign the treaty."

"I'm not signing any treaty," Bee shot back.

"If you get elected we will be thankful," said Rob, "But we're doing this no matter what."

With that said, he shut off the link. The two Titans went outside to announce their plans.

"Titans," Robin said, "We're going back to Steel City and stop those villains for good."

A cheer erupted from the other Titans. Then Cy and Bee went to get their T-Ships ready for departure.

**In Titans East Tower**

"Do you have complete control over Steel City?" asked Deathstroke via communicator.

"Yes, my lord," replied Dr. Light, "Everything is secure."

"Excellent. I will make sure the senate stays as it is. I'm also sending my apprentice, Red X, there to make sure nothing goes wrong." The transmission was then shut off.

Killer Moth looked at Dr. Light. "I definitely don't like the idea of that creepy kid hanging around here."

"Neither do I," replied Light, "But I won't question the master."


	5. Battle Plan

Notes: Now things get interesting

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 5: Battle Plan

The Titans set down in a remote spot on the outskirts of Steel City while they came up with a plan. The received a layout of Steel City and began their plan of attack.

"So tell me why none of the other Titans are here," said Beast Boy.

"Because they're busy with their own things," replied Cy, "Go ahead, Rob."

"Okay team," said Robin, "Here's Titans East Tower. Now they'll most likely send out there robot army to engage us once they see we're coming. However I, Bee, Star, and Cyborg will sneak into the tower and approach the villains directly. Beast Boy, Raven, Mas and Menos will keep the army busy."

"What about the rest of us?" asked Terra.

"There's another island base in the bay that powers the robot army," said Bumblebee, "You, Aqualad, Speedy, and Tramm will go and destroy it thus shutting down the army and leaving the villains defenseless."

"Okay ya'll," said Cy, "Let's get to it."

"Can I say it too since this is my city?" Bee asked Robin.

"Sure, why not?"

The two leaders turned to begin and both shouted, "Titans, go!"

**In the tower**

Dr. Light, Killer Moth, and Red X were gathered around the screen that was communicating with Deathstroke.

"My lord," said Dr. Light, "The Titans are on their way here to try and take back the city."

"They are more foolish than I thought," replied Deathstroke, "Red X, let them make the first move."

"No problem, boss."

Deathstroke turned back to Light. "Dr., send out your army and wipe them out. All of them."

**Back to our heroes**

The Titans made their way towards the tower. Then, just as they expected, a massive army of robots marched forward to engage them. As Beast Boy, Raven, Mas and Menos walked forward to fight, Robin and the others snuck around and headed for the tower. The team kept going and as they got to the outside of the tower they split up again.

Terra, Aqualad, Speedy, and Tramm headed to the island base in the bay to destroy it and shut down the robot army. The others went inside and started making their way up the tower to where the villains were positioned. As they entered the common room with the table, the pool, and the high balcony, they stopped.

There stood in front of them the assailant who attacked them back in the canyon. Red X was here. Robin stepped forward to fight him. "You guys keep going. I'll keep him busy."

With that said, the team kept going up the flights of stairs. "Sorry, kid," Red X said, "But this'll be over quickly. Once you're out of the way your friends will be next." Robin rushed towards Red X and Red X did likewise. They began throwing punches and kicks at each other and mostly dodging.

**On the battlefield**

Beast Boy charged through several robots as an elephant swinging his trunk to hit any he didn't smash. Raven used her energy to pick up robots and make them collide with other robots. Mas and Menos zoomed around knocking over as many robots as possible.

"_There are a lot of robots to hold off," _thought Raven, _"I hope the others destroy that island base soon."_

Just then she saw Beast Boy come soaring through the air in human form. She rushed over to him and put up a shield. She knew it wouldn't hold long as the army circled around them to trap them.

**The island base**

Terra was flying on a boulder with Speedy holding on for dear life. Aqualad and Tramm swam underneath them. They reached the island base and were of greeted with more robots. Speedy, thankful to be back on land that wasn't moving, began firing arrows. Terra hurled rocks at any machine she could see. Aqualad formed water into a ball and launched it at the robots. Tramm bulked himself up and began swinging away at the army.

"This isn't so bad is it?" asked Speedy. "Don't be so sure," replied Aqualad as more robots swarmed out to attack. Shots were flying everywhere and Terra swerved in and out between the laser fires. Suddenly, a shot hit her boulder and threw off her concentration. She fell off and hit the ground.

**The tower**

Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Starfire made their way through the corridors and up the tower shooting any robot they came across. "This is taking too long," said Bumblebee.

"Agreed," said Star, "There must be a quicker way."

Cyborg thought for a moment and then shot the window. The girls just looked at him strangely. "Come on," Cy said, "Let's fly up." Star got the idea and grabbed Cy in her arms as she and Bee flew out the window. They went up a few floors and the blasted out another window to get inside. They now just had to get to the main room.

The path, aside from the occasional patrolling robot which was immediately shot, was clear and they ran towards the entrance to the main room. Just as they reached it, however, a group of robots surrounded them and had them trapped. If they moved they would be dead for sure.

"They win this round," grumbled Bee.

**R vs. X**

Robin threw exploding discs while Red X threw his explosive xs. Robin then pulled out his staff and with a twirl he rushed at Red X. The thief was prepared for this and adeptly avoided being hit like last time. He then swiftly turned to place a hard kick to Robin's head which sent him flying into a console.

"Nice try, kid," Red X stated, "But you take yourself way too seriously." He then began to saunter over to finish Robin off.


	6. Victory!

Notes: That last one left you in suspense didn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars (Or do I? No I really don't)

Titan Wars I: The Phantom Menace

Ch. 6: Victory!

Terra awoke to find that the battle was still going on. However, the robots didn't acknowledge her presence. She used this to her advantage and snuck around the back. She jumped on top of a large rock she controlled and ascended to the top of the base where she looked in the window. She saw Le Blanc looking confidant and several robots working the consoles. She then smashed open the window and began sending a barrage of rocks everywhere thus destroying the controls. Several of the rocks went straight through the floor and into the building generator. This caused a chain reaction and the base was now about to blow. When the alarm sounded Terra got the idea to get out of there as fast as possible. She quickly grabbed Aqualad, Speedy, and Tramm and zoomed away from the island.

"Zees ees eemposibble!" cried Le Blanc just before the entire base exploded with him in it. "Mission complete," said Terra as she rushed to join the others.

**On the battlefield**

Just as things looked hopeless, all the robots shut down. Raven let her shield down.

"Dude," said BB, "Terra and the others did it."

"Well," said Raven, "What do you know?"

They, along with Mas y Menos, watched as all the robots fell to the ground then rushed over to the tower to join the others.

**Main room**

"It seems your little plan has failed," taunted Dr. Light with Killer Moth right beside him.

Just at that moment, any robots in the room fell over. The Doc and the bug looked shocked. "Our machines are offline!" cried Killer Moth.

"No matter," said Light, "I'll deal with them myself."

He then shot out beams of light from his costume to try and blast the three Titans. Of course they dodged and shot back. Killer Moth jumped at Starfire to bring her down, but Star easily grabbed him and sent him flying across the room with a kick. Dr. Light was blindly firing wherever he could and didn't notice a bee flying next to him. It was of course Bumblebee who had shrunk down to sneak over and surround him. She quickly enlarged and held her stingers up to his head and Cyborg walked up and held his sonic blaster up to Light's chest. "Now then Doctor," said Bee, "Let's discuss a new treaty."

Dr. Light agreed and they let him go, but then he made a run for it. Just he got to the exit Raven appeared and grabbed him with her black energy and short circuited his suit.

"Not afraid of the dark are you, Light?" Rae asked as she suspended him above the ground. He was shaking at the power he had just seen.

**R vs. X**

Red X walked up to Robin, who was still lying on the floor, and stared at him. "Well, kid," Red X said, "I came all the way here thinking that you'd be more of a worthy opponent. I guess I was wrong. You were no challenge at all. Now when you're gone the others will die as well. I'll take pleasure in eliminating them one by one. Especially your little girlfriend, Starfire."

At this Robin's eyes went wide. Then he sprang up and pulled out a pair of birdarangs and formed them into a sword. He began swinging at Red X who blocked with x shields. They were inching closer and closer to the edge of the balcony where it stood straight above the pool. Red X was being pushed back and was now at the edge. Robin then made a quick slice at X's belt which then fell broken to the ground. Finally, in one massive swoop of the sword, Robin stabbed Red X in the chest. He pulled out his sword and Red X just stood there. Then he fell backwards off the balcony into the water where he sunk to the bottom and was swept away by the current never to be seen again.

**Later**

The Titans stood in front of city hall with the two villains in tow. A car came up to transport the handcuffed rogues to the senate building.

"You're going to have to explain everything to the senate," said Bumblebee.

"Looks like after that you two are going to jail for a long time," added Cy.

With that, the two were shoved into the car and taken away. Just then another car pulled up with Slade inside. "Congratulations, Chancellor," said Robin.

"It is I who should be congratulating you, Titans," replied the new chancellor, "If not for your bravery Steel City would be gone." He then turned to Terra.

"I heard how you proved yourself on the battlefield, Terra." "Thanks, sir," she said.

"Indeed, we shall watch your career with great interest," he said as he walked off.

**A little later**

Robin sat alone as the others talked amongst themselves. He walked further away, but now Starfire noticed he was being distant. She went over to him.

"Robin, what is the matter?"

"Star, I killed him. He made so angry that I killed him. I never even found out who he was working for." Star didn't say anything, she simply hugged him.

"What did he say that angered you?"

"He was saying how when he killed me he was going after you and the others. He had a particular emphasis on you."

"And the Red X saying he would kill me angered you so?"

"Yes. I care about you Star. More than anything."

"He was indeed very dangerous if he was to kill you, me, and the others. Perhaps deep down you knew it was the right thing to do."

Robin sighed, "You always know what to say, Star."

Star then pulled away slightly. "Robin, I care for you too. I always have. I believe the feeling is called … love." "You love me?"

"Yes." Robin picked Starfire up and spun her in the air. They looked in each others eyes and kissed. "I love you too, Star." They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever until they noticed the other Titans were watching them. Mas y Menos looked quite upset.

"Noooo!" the twins cried now knowing Star was taken, what with their crushes on her.

"It's about time," said Beast Boy.

"You can say that again," added Raven.

"If you two are done," Aqualad said, "We have a celebration to get to."

He then turned to Terra and smiled offering her his hand which she accepted.

**Later in front of City Hall**

All of Jump City turned up for the celebration of how their neighbor Steel City was saved thanks to the heroics of the Teen Titans. The Titans stood at the front of the procession along with Chancellor Slade. Terra now wore a new outfit. It was a black long sleeved shirt that showed off her midriff and had a yellow 'T' in the middle of it. She now wore yellow shorts and a brown belt, but the same gloves, boots, and goggles. The Titans were glad that they would finally get some down time and everyone was happy that this conflict had been solved. Now hopefully peace would last, but for how long?

**The End**


End file.
